One Step Closer
by Tsukiyono Selphie
Summary: Songfic from Heero's POV. 1+R


*Checks pockets for jellybeans* Wah! None left! Okay, none of these things belong to me. I never claimed they did… but anyway, the song isn't mine… it's Linkin Park's, and the song is "One Step Closer." As I've said, nothing belongs to me, not even my band muse, and definitely not Gundam Wing. My band muse came back, I'm so happy!

//lyrics//

Notes: Heero POV, 1+R 

# One Step Closer

_By Amalia Ryoko James_

//I cannot take this anymore//

This girl continues to follow me. Someday she will interfere with my mission. I am the Perfect Soldier, I cannot afford to fail. She knows too much already. 

//I'm saying everything I've said before//

"Relena, I'm going to kill you," I tell her once again, as I turn and walk away. I've said it so many times and she keeps following me.

//All these words they make no sense//

"But Heero, I love you!" she calls after me. What is love? I have no knowledge of love, nor do I have any use for it. I am the Perfect Soldier.

//I've found bliss in ignorance//

I don't acknowledge her, hoping that she will finally get the message and leave me alone.

//Less I hear the less you'll say//

If I ignore her then maybe she'll stop chasing me and find someone else.

//You'll find that out anyway//

Another day, another death threat, and she still won't listen. I can't kill her; my words are really a disguised attempt to get her to find someone better.

//Just like before//

She doesn't listen. Again.

//Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge//

Every time you tell me you love me, every time you scream my name, it all brings me closer to wanting to self-destruct. 

//And I'm about to break//

I get closer every time to pressing that button in battle, even though it goes against my mission.

//I need a little room to breathe//

Leave me alone! I don't need your assistance!

//Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break//

I don't need you to get hurt because of me; if I have to self-destruct to prevent it, I will.

//I find the answers aren't so clear//

I don't understand why I can't kill you and leave it at that. This feeling continues to come over me every time I try.

//Wish I could find a way to disappear//

It's interfering with my mission. I can't take this intrusion; I'd prefer to disappear than face Dr. J if I fail.

//All these thoughts they make no sense//

Is this love I'm feeling? I don't understand what this is, why I think of you in the middle of a mission.

//I found bliss in ignorance//

I try to ignore these feelings, sealing them away behind my mental walls.

//Nothing seems to go away//

I can't get the feelings out of my mind, even when I'm in the midst of a battle.

//Over and over again//

I can't get your voice out of my head.

//Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break//

I have no control over myself and I must self-destruct. I can't fight with you as a distraction.

//I need a little room to breathe 

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break//

Your voice surrounds me and takes away my air; you are the main thing on my mind. I have no concentration for my missions, and I cannot take this anymore.

//Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break//

I have to self-detonate, for the good of the world.

//I need a little room to breathe 

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break//

I can't breathe with you constantly here, both physically and mentally. I have no breath when you are around.

//Shut up when I'm talking to you//

Listen to me for once and get the hell out of my head!

//Shut up, shut up, shut up

Shut up when I'm talking to you//

Stop talking and go away!

//Shut up, shut up, shut up

SHUT UP//

YAMERO! [1]

//I'm about to break//

I can't take it anymore!

//Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break//

I'm going to self-detonate.

//I need a little room to breathe 

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break//

I can't breathe, and my mission is failed. The only option left to me now is to self-detonate. [2]

//Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break//

I am near the end.

//I need a little room to breathe 

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge//

I am near the edge.

//And I'm about to break! // 

[1] It means "stop" in Japanese.

[2] I'm pretty sure it was actually Quatre who said this, but hey, I liked it…


End file.
